<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Home by jollllly</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22469428">Home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jollllly/pseuds/jollllly'>jollllly</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>An Excellent Adventure [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidental Cuddling, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Movie Night, they're really cute</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:13:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,971</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22469428</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jollllly/pseuds/jollllly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill was glad to have Ted’s company for the evening. He had really come to enjoy the other man and was impressed by the speed at which their friendship had grown. Sure, Paul was Bill’s best friend, but his bond with Ted was something different. Paul and Bill had been friends since college. He was there when they were raising Alice. He was there supporting Bill during the divorce. He had always been there for him, and Bill loved him for that. But Ted. That was something new. They just clicked, immediately. And Bill knew that was something special that he needed to hold onto.</p><p>the bill/ted get-together moment from Harsh Words</p><p>can be read as a one-shot, but characters may seem ooc without context</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bill/Ted (The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>An Excellent Adventure [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1615696</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i tired to write fluff for once</p><p>rated teen strictly due to the fact that ted drops the f bomb once</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been such a long week at CCRP. Mr. Davidson had them all busy due to his New Year’s resolutions for the company, which pretty much just meant he expected them to be about twice as efficient as they had been last year in the same amount of hours per day. He had some high hopes that would no doubt be crushed when reality hit him soon enough.</p><p>The office environment was tense and full of stress. Everyone seemed to be irritated, and very little small-talk occurred between coworkers compared to the norm. Bill was fairly sure this push was having the opposite effect on the workplace environment that Mr. Davidson had been hoping for, not that their boss seemed to notice. No matter. Once enough of his coworkers complained or asked for extensions on projects, Davidson would ease off the gas pedal, especially a few months into the New Year. But for the time being, they’d just have to suffer through some exhausting work days.</p><p>But relentless hours at the office weren’t going to stop monthly traditions! Since the former began working at CCRP, Ted and Bill had started a regular movie night on the second Friday of every month. Sometimes other work friends joined them, sometimes it was just the two of them, but Bill and Ted were always there.</p><p>For the first movie night of 2015, it was Bill’s turn to host. After such a long week back at work it was no shocker that people weren’t too keen on doing anything other than going home and resting, so it was just Ted and Bill this time. And that was fine! Bill wasn’t offended at all, really. He totally understood his friends’ reasonings, but he was glad he would have Ted’s company for the evening.</p><p>He had really come to enjoy the other man and was impressed by the speed at which their friendship had grown. Sure, Paul was Bill’s best friend, but his bond with Ted was something different. Paul and Bill had been friends since college. He was there when they were raising Alice. He was there supporting Bill during the divorce. He had always been there for him, and Bill loved him for that. But Ted. That was something new. They just clicked, immediately. And Bill knew that was something special that he needed to hold onto.</p><p>These movie nights had become really important to Bill. After he and his wife split, his house felt so empty all the time. It wasn’t big, but there was no more constant humming coming from the other room that he had heard relentlessly since college. No shrieks of joy from his daughter as she played in her room. No distant noises from the TV as he made dinner or washed up in the kitchen. There was much less clutter everywhere. Fewer shoes all over the place, fewer knick-knacks on the mantel. Bill’s house had been his home for years, but it had no doubt lost a big part of home after the separation.</p><p>That’s why he enjoyed these social gatherings so much. Yes, because he loved his friends, but also because he needed to get out of his house and stop being alone all the time, and this monthly tradition gave him something social to look forward to. He had been with his wife since college, never living alone, and then Alice came, and they were even less alone, and then suddenly he was very, very alone. He needed to move on, he needed to fill his house with new memories and new voices. So when he was asked to host movie night, Bill was overjoyed and immediately accepted.</p><p> </p><p>The work day finally came to an end, and Ted found himself making his way over to Bill’s cubicle in anticipation of the evening's activities. As the latter finished up his work Ted made small talk with a sluggish Paul who seemed to be in a fight with his printer (and it did not look like he was winning). By the time Bill had wrapped up and was ready to go, Paul had admitted defeat and decided the issue was Monday-Paul’s problem, and they were out the door.</p><p>Paul headed in the direction of his apartment with a yawn and good wishes for their movie night while the other two climbed into their cars to make their way over to Bill’s house.</p><p>Bill and Ted ran inside as soon as they pulled up in order to escape the cold, January temperatures. Movie night also meant pizza night, so, as the men warmed themselves up, Bill called in for delivery, and Ted poured them each a glass of wine.</p><p>A half hour later, the pair was sat on the couch in front of the TV, bundled in a blanket each, full plates of pepperoni pizza in front of them, wine glasses on the coffee table, flipping through Netflix to find something to watch.</p><p>They were in no state to watch anything intellectually stimulating, so they ended up settling on some crappy, feel-good, romcom that had come out the year prior that neither of them had necessarily felt the need to see at the time.</p><p>Unsurprisingly, with such a long week back to work after the holidays, both men were completely exhausted. The warm blankets, full stomachs, and wine probably didn’t help their situation much either.</p><p>In the end it was probably for the best that they hadn’t chosen a movie they had been looking forward to, because neither had been able to stay awake to appreciate it. By the time the main climax of the movie occurred, both men were completely out.</p><p>The film wrapped up and its credits rolled as Bill shifted in his sleep, trying to relieve the pain in his neck from whatever awkward position he must have fallen asleep in. He began to regain consciousness and opened his eyes, acutely aware of the warmth surrounding him.</p><p>His brain began to catch up as he took in the sight of the scrolling credits on the screen. Right, movie night. God, he must’ve fallen asleep. It’s all because of Mr. Davidson working them so hard and having those stressfully high expectations for the first month of the new year. He was so exhausted. Ugh, he could only hope Ted wasn’t too annoyed that he had just left him to watch the movie alone.</p><p>Wait.</p><p>Ted.</p><p>Suddenly Bill was wide awake and very aware of the solid form next to him. On which his head was resting. Which was slightly moving, as if breathing. Which was most definitely a body. Which most definitely belonged to Ted.</p><p>Bill slowly and hesitantly looked up from where his head was resting and confirmed for himself that he had indeed been using Ted, who was thankfully knocked out himself, as a pillow. That blessing didn’t last very long as the other man stirred from the movement next to him, and Bill cringed as Ted began to wake up, trying to inch out of the other man’s personal space, in that instant newly aware of a weight across his shoulders.</p><p>Ted lifted his head from where it had been uncomfortably resting horizontally on the back of the couch, bringing up his arm (that used to also be resting along the back, but must had fallen across Bill’s shoulders at some point while he was asleep) to rub at his sore neck. … Oh God, he had had his arm around Bill. And he's awake, so he definitely knew. And, oh God, Ted didn’t want him to think he had been trying to pull something on him; he truly just fell asleep that way. Fucking gravity making everything an issue.</p><p>Ted flushed as this realization dawned on him and hesitantly looked over at Bill. It was a very uncomfortable situation for both parties involved.</p><p>But then their eyes met and their circumstances became a lot funnier than they had thought just moments before. Awkward laughs turned into actual smiles as the two silently assured each other that their accidental cuddle session was okay, and there was nothing to apologize for.</p><p>Bill and Ted had been looking at each other for a while. Felt like minutes, was probably seconds. The credits that had been scrolling in front of them were gone by that point, replaced by the colorful Netflix browsing screen. But neither moved to turn off the TV. The bright, backlit screen was the only thing lighting up the room since the sun had set before the two had even left work and they had turned off the overhead so it wouldn’t glare on the screen and interrupt the movie.</p><p>Their laughter had faded until Ted and Bill were left smiling at each other in the dark, taking in this new step of their relationship, blissfully at ease with how comfortable they felt with each other. The glow from the TV painted their faces in soft light as they held each other’s gazes, allowing themselves to do so, allowing themselves to live in the moment, wherever it took them.</p><p>Bill’s eyes quickly flicked to and from Ted’s lips, returning once again to his eyes. That moment had not gone unnoticed by Ted, who subconsciously did the same to Bill. No words had yet been exchanged since the two had woken up, but neither of them felt any need (or want) to rush past the moment.</p><p>Encouraged by Bill’s reaction, Ted slowly shifted his body so he was fully facing the other man and moved closer, attentive and prepared to back away if Bill gave off any impression that Ted had been incorrect in his reading of the situation. None occurred, but he only drew close enough to the other man to wordlessly make clear his consent should Bill be interested in bringing them any closer.</p><p>Ted surveyed him and patiently waited as the latter thought through his course of action. Ted knew his situation. He knew how emotionally vulnerable the man was since his divorce. He knew how hard it could be to trust someone again. So he let Bill have control, the ability to call it off, to stop it. If that would be best for him. If that was what he needed.</p><p>The two men were still looking at each other, inches apart, when Bill brought his hands to either side of Ted’s face and kissed him.</p><p>Their giggling started up again. They were overjoyed. This had been rather the unexpected twist to the evening, and neither party could fully believe they weren’t dreaming, as if they hadn’t actually woken up yet.</p><p>It was late, the two men were still quite exhausted as their short naps on the small couch hadn’t really helped much, and their sluggish brains were making having the necessary, serious conversation fairly difficult. So Ted took his leave, hugging Bill goodnight and promising to meet him for coffee the next morning to talk everything through. They parted with wide smiles and fluttering stomachs at the idea of their hopeful future.</p><p>Bill watched as the other man walked to his car, the matching smiles on their faces never fading. Their eyes met as Ted pulled out of Bill’s driveway. It felt good. Ted was sweet and caring and understanding. He was perfect.</p><p>These newfound feelings shocked Bill with their fervor. It was exhilarating, but he should stay cautious, should pull back, take it slow, think about what he was doing. He should take stock, confirm that he was in a good enough place for this emotionally after the last year. He knew that was what he was supposed to do.</p><p>But just then? With Ted? He felt good. In fact, he felt great. He felt comfortable. He felt like he wasn’t alone anymore. And he felt at home once again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>(force me to write dialogue next time)</p><p>let me know what else you want to see from this pairing!</p><p>find me on tumblr @ tedwoodward</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>